vtmbmoddingprojectsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Quest Mod
The Clan Quest Mod is a new and growing expansion mod. :::::::::::::: About This is an add-on for Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines that adds a series of quests to the game, including one quest specific to each of the playable clans and a quest designed specifically for evil characters. Each clan quest exemplifies the ethos and operations of the clan! Additionally, this mod integrates several other mods available for Bloodlines, including: Pop's Difficult Mod – Increases the difficult of all enemies, making them stronger, faster, and tougher. Also enhances the player's disciplines as you must rely on them more heavily. PnP Combat Mod – Captures the spirit of the combat system of the game's PnP equivalent. A great combo with Pop's, to create a truly harrowing game experience, i.e. “Nightmare Mode”. Read more here Arsenal Mod: Which modifies all the existing weapons to be more interesting and dynamic and even includes throwable hand grenades! Read more here Camarilla Edition: This mod overhauls most of the game play elements, including revised disciplines, blood loss over time, new character models, sound effects, and more. Read more here Weapons Sounds Mod: This mod changes the sounds for all the original guns to make them more realistic and interesting. Read more here Unofficial Patch 6.9: Clan Quest Mod, is built ontop of the latest version of the Unoffiical Patch, and includes the ability to toggle the patch's "plus version" mode, which includes enhanced features and game play. Read more here 'Histories Revised Mod: '''This mod tweaks some of the histories, and adds a few additional rules, including more difficult stealth encounters, increased falling damage, and greater frenzy probability. '''Music Mod: '''Revamps (hah!) the entire game's soundtrack to something a little more eclectic.Read More Here Pop's Difficult Mod: Increases the difficult of all enemies, making them stronger, faster, and tougher. Also enhances the player's disciplines as you must rely on them more heavily. '''PnP Combat Mod: '''Captures the spirit of the combat system of the game's PnP equivalent. A great combo with Pop's, to create a truly harrowing game experience, i.e. “Nightmare Mode”. Read More Here You can download Clan Quest Mod at the following link, or use the downloader available at Planet-Vampire.com: Download at Planet-Vampire The download includes readme notes with installation instructions, and a self-extracting, menu based installer. If you encounter problems or find any bugs, you can report them at the forum setup specifically for Clan Quest Mod. New quest ideas are welcome, too! Clan Quest Mod Forums Highlights of Clan Quest Mod 8 totally new quests - one for each clan and a quest for evil players! Each quest is written and constructed to match the clans' ambiance and feel; dig up dirt with the Nosferatu, work deals with the Ventrue '''2 Brand New Cut scenes '- Each one fully voice acted, and prefacing a vigilante-type scneario Over 550 new dialogue lines, with main characters voiced by semi-professional voice actors! The new quests feature genuine WoD lore and facts; learn more about the Masquerade than ever. Learn more about the most influential NPCs through new dialogue and quests Revisit some of the more neglected locations in the original game, content such as the Asp Hole and the Empire Hotel, now infused with new content Meet 15 new NPCs including a members of the dreaded Assamite and Lasombra clans. Powerful new quest rewards, including stat increases and even learning a fourth discipline! Quest Highlights Brujah Talk to Damsel after joining the Anarchs for a chance to stir things up. Gangrel Listen to Beckett to help him do a little research. Malkavian Pay Tourette a visit after making it to Chinatown for a chance to start a conspiracy. Nosferatu Talk to Tung after meeting Gary for an opportunity to dig up some dirt Tremere Council with Strauss once you’re his apprentice for a reconnaissance mission Toreador Talk to Isaac after you’ve paid tribute for a chance to work on one of his film projects Ventrue Look for a special email from the prince for a power meeting with a hit man Evil Talk to the corrupt CDC worker to spread the plague around L.A. 'Vigilante ' Look for opportunities in the city to use your vampire powers for some good Updates Version 2.0 Released *Added two new cut scenes / quests *Integration with PnP Combat Mod *Integration with Pop's Difficulty Mod *Integration with Camarilla Edition 1.2 *Updated to Unofficial Patch v 6.9 *Integration with the Music Mod *Added an optional install option, loading screens that change throughout the course of the game. *Improved the visual quality of the installer *Removed the cut scene that happens after exiting the Griffith Park tram. Version 1.2.1 Released *Patches an issues affected 64-bit users by including some files from Wesp Unofficial Patch, missing in previous version of Clan Quest Mod *Integration with the Histories Revised mod *Changes to the music in the original game, part of CQM and Camarilla Edition, are now both secondary installation options during the install process. Version 1.2 Released *Additional voice acting for Damsel when she handles the Brujah clan quest *Integrated now with Unofficial Patch 6.5, instead of 5.8, which is the version that CQM was originally built on *Integration with Camarilla Edition, 1.1, another ambitious mod for Bloodlines *Another new quest targeted for evil characters *New music in the Asp Hole Version 1.1 Released *A self-installer making the installation process easier and more streamlined. *Nearly 2/3 reduction in download size from 1.0 to 1.1. No content was lost; superfluous files were simply removed from the distribution. *Reduction in the affect of Blood Healing. A story point has been added when meeting Nines to optionally increase the effect of Blood Heal back its original rate. *Integration with Arsenal Mod, by Lenusk. The installer now gives the option of installing Arsenal Mod at the same time as Clan Quest Mod. For more information about Arsenal Mod, visit the moddb page. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right External links *Moddb Page *VtM:B - Clan Quest Forum *YouTube Channel *Current Latest Download (V1.2) Category:Mods